


Angry Jensen.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jared, Gay, Gay Sex, J2, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, Top Jensen, bottom!Jared, butt plug, jared/jensen - Freeform, jensen/jared - Freeform, padackles - Freeform, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little drabble based on the picture below.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angry Jensen.

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble based on the picture below.

 

Jared knew what drove Jensen crazy, and he knew that was exactly what he was doing right now. Perking his ass in the air, in front of the fans, then laughing it off like a joke. Jensen laughed too, but inside his blood was boiling. His pants felt tight. A low growl formed in his throat.

Jared laughed with the fans and goofed around on stage before they were walked off by Richard. Jensen followed Clif down the hall, smiling and waving at the fans that were standing against the wall waving back.

Once in their room, Jensen immediately walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Jared shrugged at Clif.

“Probably tired.”

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll be back, Jared.” Clif said as he walked down the hall. He knew what was going to happen, though he acts clueless.

Jared closed and locked the door and went to sit on the couch. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through whatever website he was on earlier in the day.

Jensen came out of the bathroom and looked towards Jared, who had a smug look on his face.

“You know you’re in trouble.”

Jared giggled. He knew.

“Do you want to be punished?” Jensen growled. He heard Jared’s breath come out quickly. Jared loved being punished by Jensen.

“Get over here.” Jensen pointed to the ground in front his his feet and Jared was there in a second with his hands on Jensen’s belt. He started to undo the hook and pull his belt thru. Jensen fumbled with his button and zipper and when his pants fell to the ground, Jared’s lips were all over his hips.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Jared purred into Jensen’s skin.

“Don’t lie. No you’re not.”

“True.”

Jared winked up at Jensen and looked back down to his cock. He licked his lips quickly and pulled Jensen’s cock out of his boxer briefs. He licked his tongue up the underside of Jensen’s length and dipped his tongue into his slit. Jensen let out a soft moan and put his hand on the back of Jared’s head. He forced himself into Jared’s mouth.

Jared moaned and started sucking and bobbing his head while his hand went to Jensen’s balls.

“Fuck, Jar. Feels so good.”

“Mmm” He moaned around Jensen’s cock again. Jensen pulled out of Jared and helped him stand.

“Clothes off.” Jensen ordered. Jared slowly stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt. His jacket was already strewn across the couch.

“Turn around. Yeah. Kneel over the couch.” Jensen watched Jared kneel with his ass perked in the air. He bent down and spread Jared’s cheeks and blew lightly on his rim. Jared moaned.

“So pretty.” Jensen said as he probed a wet finger around Jared’s hole. “So pretty when you stretch around me.” His voice was a growl. His finger pushed deep into Jared who was panting Jensen’s name.

“Oh. Oh god Jen. Feels so good.”

“Why do I even call this punishment anymore?” Jensen quietly asked himself. He pulled his fingers out of Jared and lined the head of his cock up before shoving roughly inside. Jared cried out but his hand was instantly on his own leaking cock.

“You love it all. Such a cockslut.” Jensen’s hips were pounding into Jared, his hands in Jared’s hair pulling harshly. Jared’s back was arched so far Jensen thought he was going to break.

“Oh god. Jensen, feels so good. Love your cock in me. Love when you punish me. Fuck”

“Slut.” Jensen whispered into Jareds ear. Jared’s body was trembling as he came hot white streaks on the couch. Jensen thrusted himself hard half a dozen times before coming inside Jared.

Jensen pulled himself out of Jared and commanded him to stay still. He groaned, but did as he was told. He watched Jensen dig through his suitcase and pull out a small bag. Jared’s breath hitched as Jensen pulled out a small black plug.

“You’ll keep this in until i say so.” He growled into Jared’s ear as he pushed the toy, and his come, deep inside his ass.

“We still have meet and greets, Jen. I can’t” Jared pleaded.

“Yes you can. And you will.” Jensen kissed Jared hard.

“Okay.”

They dressed themselves and made sure that they were presentable. Clif knocked on the door moments later and hollered in.

“Guys, time for the meet and greet. Gotta line stretching to China out here.”

Jensen bit his lip at Jared and chuckled. “This is gunna be fun.”

 


End file.
